Promesas y retos en verano
by Hermy Granger Weasley
Summary: Teddy esta harto y no enfoca su futuro asi que se alejara un verano entero para poder pensar y olvidarse de su mayor problema; Las chicas. Pero, ¿que ocurriria si se reencontrase con su adorada Victoire y le prometiese algo para el final del verano?


**Aqui vuelvo con una de mis locas ideas, enserio no me mateis por lo que salga de esto XD Deciros que esta historia surgio de una cancion de Aventura que se llama Dile al amor y deciros tambien que la situacion es mia pero los adorados personajes son de Rowling asi que nada.**

**Un besito y a disfrutar.**

* * *

><p>Su futuro no tenía sentido, los días en Hogwarts le estaban contados para terminar su ultimo curso en el colegio y era un completo desastre en el amor.<p>

Mientras pensaba todo eso se daba cuenta de que lo único que necesitaba era unas vacaciones, unas vacaciones sin pensar en chicas y centrándose en ser solo él. En ese momento le gusto la idea y decidió donde marcharía pero no sabía cuan equivocado estaba si pensaba que podría marcharse y dejar atrás el problema de todo adolescente. El amor.

Acabo 7º graduándose en Hogwarts y tenía toda una vida por delante para enfocar su desastroso futuro.

Harry-dijo el chico cambiando sin querer su pelo a un tono verde esperanza-quería decirte que he decidido irme una temporada a unas vacaciones yo solo para enfocar mi futuro y descansar-

Harry cavilo unos segundos y miro a Ginny que asintió a la pregunta mental de su esposo-Esta bien Teddy haremos esto, iras a la casa de verano de Bill y Fleur y podrás pasar allí todo el tiempo que quieras vale?-contesto su padrino poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Teddy tenía pensada otra cosa pero acepto, sería la única manera de escapar de Londres y ser un poco más , asi también se alejaría de Ash, su ex novia que seguía loca por él y no dejaba de acosarlo.

Una semana después Ted se metió en la chimenea de su casa y pronuncio alto y claro su destino bajo la atenta mirada de su padrino su abuela y su familia que se despedían de él con amplias sonrisas. Al instante puso pies en tierra de nuevo y se encontró con Bill que le saludaba cordialmente con un abrazo y unas palmaditas en la espalda. Después Fleur le abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y dos niños, un niño y una niña le placaron y se abrazaron a sus piernas. Dominique y Louis llevaban esperando verlo mucho tiempo y cuando habían recibido la noticia de que se quedaría en su casa durante el verano habían saltado y discutido por quien dormiría con él. Bill había dictado que Ted compartiría habitación con Louise y que Dominique dormiría con Victoire. Después de instalarse Bill lo busco.

Teddy, Victoire está en la playa-dijo Bill-podrías ir a llevarle su toalla porfavor, asi ya la saludas.

Ted se acordó de Victoire y se acordó de la chiquilla dos años menor que le quitaba su chocolate o le perseguía por su casa.

Teddy se encamino por aquel sendero que conocía tan bien y que conducía a la playa. Hacía por lo menos varios años que ya no veía a Victoire y no sabía si la reconocería, por suerte esa playa siempre estaba desierta.

Se sentó en una roca y admiro el mar, tenía ganas de pasar allí el verano y pensar en otra cosa. Buscaba a Victoire con la mirada pero no veía nada.

Llevaba un rato esperando allí sentado y pensando cuando vio una cabellera rubia nadando hacia él. Admiro con interés el cuerpo que se dirigía hacia él; piel pálida relativamente alta por lo que parecía y algo que llamo su atención, un tatuaje, una bella mariposa al final de su espalda y por encima de la cinturilla de su bikini.

La chica escalo la roca con una sonrisa cuando vio a Teddy y este se quedo anonadado con la bella ninfa que escalaba las rocas hacia él, con esa hermosa sonrisa y ese pelo completamente rubio que caía por su espalda y su cara a causa del agua.

Teddy-dijo la chica-ya has llegado, pensé que no llegarías hasta mañana. Victoire se abalanzo a abrazarlo cordialmente

Su olor a sal marina y su perfume de frambuesa embriagaron al chico que se quedo paralizado y tartamudeando.

Vic…Victoire ¿eres tú?-Dijo sonrojado por el abrazo de ella.

Claro que soy yo tontín quien iba a ser sino dijo ella pellizcándole una mejilla con cariño.

Vaya, has cambiado mucho pequeña rubita-contesto el de modo cariñoso.

Victoire frunció el ceño de forma graciosa y sonrió. No me llames así, ya soy toda una mujer-contesto la joven haciendo sonreír a Teddy que le tendía la toalla.

Está bien mujercita-se burlo él mientras ella se daba la vuelta para volver a su casa mientras se secaba la cara- ¿Y sabe papa lo de tu tatuaje?

Teddy sabía bien que Bill no aceptaría que su niña tendría un tatuaje en su blanca piel.

La rubia se volvió mirando atónita al chico que sonreía triunfal.-No puede enterarse Ted si se entera sabré que has sido tú y te mandare de una patada a la luna ¿te ha quedado claro?

Teddy sonrió más ampliamente y se acerco a la chica agarrándola por la cintura y sosteniéndola cerca de él. ¿Sabes que estás muy bonita cuando me gritas?-le susurro. Victoire adopto un tono rosáceo en sus pálidas mejillas. Ese chico la volvía loca, ahora y siempre., por eso siempre lo estaba persiguiendo por la casa.

Levanto la mirada buscando sus ojos y se encontró con que estaban peligrosamente cerca así que sonrió y se acerco mas al pero justo cuando sus labios iban a rozarse ella se escabullo de entre sus brazos y lanzo una sonora carcajada mirando a Teddy desde lejos.

-Te besare cuando acabe el verano y me haya asegurado de que no le cuentas a mi padre lo del tatuaje… ¿Vienes?

Ted no sabía cómo pero la chica ya estaba envuelta en la toalla y se marchaba por el camino que conducía a su casa.

Se revolvió el pelo y sonrió alcanzando a aquella mujer que acababa de prometerle un beso al final del verano.

Iba a ser interesante pasar el verano allí y sobre todo, iba a ser un reto aguantarse las ganas de besarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale ya esta eso era, no me mateis XD Espero que os haya gustado y que por ello me dejeis algun Review contandome lo que os ha parecido.<strong>

**Xaoo :)**


End file.
